Field of the Invention
The proposed device is a tool for determining the relative location of objects in space and can be used in the design of toys, determining the relative location of aircraft and direction of their travel, including drones, as well as in space systems.
The proposed device is intended to determine the distance, direction and orientation of two devices, each of which is equipped with such a system. Each of the proposed devices has a pocket-size design, it can be placed, e.g., in a housing as small as a tennis ball, with low consumed and radiated power. Also, each device is relatively simple, which means low production costs.
Description of the Related Art
Known systems built on satellite navigation systems do not always ensure the necessary measurement accuracy, are quite expensive, have a high energy consumption, require a lot of time to prepare for the first launch, and do not always function indoors where the signal is blocked.
Known navigation systems made on the basis of wireless information networks and other systems using stationary signal sources and receivers, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,059,718, 6,400,139 and 9,459,124, require a special external infrastructure, and suffer from increased power consumption, given the need for data transmission and processing power.
Conventional devices do not provide direction finding or azimuth detection or pitch for devices at rest.
A technical solution closest to the proposed one is the device described in Russian Federation Patent No. 2475290. This known device includes a housing, a movable part related to the housing, computing aids and a device controlled by the computing aids that creates the effect as perceived by the user. The movable part accommodates at least one inductance coil fixed inside. At least one inductance coil is also mounted in the housing, and the device has a tool to measure mutual inductance between the coils connected to the computing aids which are designed to determine the mutual arrangement of the said coils by the mutual inductance values obtained from the specified measurement tool, and is associated with the device intended for the creation of user-perceived effects based on data about the relative arrangement of inductance coils.
The device ensures direction finding, however this effect is achieved by limiting device spatial movements.